


all营长晰pwp |【欲水】all小王营长（前篇是《鱼水》）

by 95gas



Category: all晰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95gas/pseuds/95gas





	all营长晰pwp |【欲水】all小王营长（前篇是《鱼水》）

Cp：all小王营长王昕（对是那个谁，那个哥哥）  
主xj通信兵高阳（高干子弟）X营长昕；含上次的首长X营长（首长领便当）；文艺兵专业歌手纳木海X营长昕；清水勤务兵转业歌手李向泽X营长昕；

（肉比重：羊60%；嘎20%；首长10%；哲晰那个基德的单篇我下次写，这回写了两天17000多我很久没有下床了，我好累，让我歇歇）  
（全部用化名哈，大家知道是谁就行）

预警：非真人架空现代AU/性爱描写/dirty talk/open relationship/直男写法肉/器具/role play  
（请勿当真这是练笔！练笔！谁撕我我就哭！）（是《鱼水》的续篇）

 

1.  
王昕半夜三点和李向泽从办公室里出来，就看到工作室舆情办公室的夏娃一连串未读信息悬停在手机屏幕上，李向泽还说待会叫清汤煮的千页豆腐顶顶肚子，这下看到这串电子千页豆腐的负面信息排查，王昕可一点胃口也没有了。

“‘心声卡位战’人气成员李向泽疑似吸毒？节目上反应迟缓眼散焦？”

李向泽叹口气，王昕拍拍他。

“让你好好休息吧，那么着急干嘛，不还有我吗？”

其实李向泽在节目上恍恍惚惚全是因为脑震荡的后遗症，他没好全就着急上节目。

李向泽年初参加H市滑雪嘉年华开幕式担当表演嘉宾，拼命地有点过头，不仅唱串烧曲，还亲自领滑，没想到雪垛子后就是石头，踉跄脚打结摔了四仰八叉，直接休克了，王昕吓得脸都褪成雪色，赶紧带着李向泽去医院，一拍片发现是轻度脑震荡，还有淤血，李向泽醒来第一件事还是问“还有没有通告。”

旁人听了都咋舌，说王昕这个经纪人怎么回事，李向泽都摔失忆了怎么还惦着往人身上薅毛呢？都喊他王扒皮。

这也不是王昕的错，李向泽这孩子实诚，文工团散了王昕也就没了铁饭碗，巧了攥好的人脉就下海呗，钱到位人到位开起了音乐工作室，本来按李向泽的技能去西南那块当个技术后勤捞油水下世无忧了，但就是认准了王昕，说营长在哪他在哪，歌他也要唱的。

成，王昕知道李向泽就是个说一就是一的1，挺感动也没推搪，说只要他王昕有口干的，绝不会给他喝稀的。于是王昕就利用了文工团时期攒地各路军文体商人脉一把推，先把李向泽轮了一遍央1到央8的节目，混个脸熟；再和几个北上的欲转型的港系导演敲定加塞李向泽在燃爆主旋律电影客串露脸，慢慢也聚集了小拨人气。

转折期还是去年夏末M市的“心声卡位战”，王昕以前的恩师廖勇力邀王昕一起去做导师，王昕说飞行导师还行，但能不能加个孩子，唱得特好形象也不错，人高马大的低音大贝斯，舞也会跳。廖勇私底下见了李向泽，听他唱，跟王昕赞不绝口“哎这根本就是王昕2.0”。

李向泽这个孩子听前辈评价衷恳，但“王昕2.0”这个形容到底膈应人，没想到王昕第一个先不高兴，很难得僭越师长驳口道：“老师，向泽就是向泽，我相信他一定能在节目上发光，他不是王昕2.0，他就是李向泽1.0.”。

王昕哪里知道李向泽听得那么实，就那么一句话就坠心底了。

上了节目自然也卖力，又歌又舞又营业的，台风洒落自如，以前在军营里立如松丁字步唱军旅歌慰劳战友，现在甩开膀子舞jazz唱bossanova风骚倜傥，男女的心都被他收割了大半。

就是吧节目组作妖，看李向泽籍籍无名又老混央妈，很自然就冷落他，倒是愿意高抬另一组选手。

王昕在第一期开录前就看见了纳木海。

纳木海朝他吹了个口哨。

“咋地，王营也来选秀啊？”

“我来当飞行导师。”

纳木海听王昕来头似乎不意外，两人站在没打灯的幕后悄言。

“一年没见了，你还好吗？”

王昕嘴蠕蠕，纳木海听不到，耳朵凑过去就被王昕啃一口。

“好，就是有点想你。”

王昕可没说假话，首长没了的那个月，全靠纳木海支撑着，不然他真得死。

想到还有点苦涩。

 

2.

首长是去年清明没了的，胰腺癌，病来如山倒。

王昕那时候拿了报告还不可置信，自从跟了首长，每年首长查体的报告他都篇篇翻，也没问题啊，怎么就？王昕朝医生怒吼，要求重新检查，医生没办法，拉了杨院长给他做工作，门一关咚，后来接连就听见桌椅啊玻璃砸倒摔碎的脆灵响，这还是军区医院医生护士第一次看到王营发那么大火。

“这还是王营吗？平事和风细雨啊。”

“啊是啊，咱海军的软棕榈柔椰树，怎么就炸枝了。”

“首长是他干爹呢，谁家里人得了重病不急呢？”

“我看他是着急了，怕首长没了以后靠山就倒了。”

王昕管不了人嘴碎，西南军区不行，去别的军区总有希望吧。

首长让他别折腾，说人要人命。

王昕把不甘咽下去。

快死的人回光返照，大脑里跑回马灯，老是想到往事，首长眼介于眯睁间也犯了糊涂，说第一次见到王昕和在一堆人里跟白海豚一样冒出来，眼滴溜溜转，人看上去吧欣喜生动，其实有点僵也有点怯，看着怪让人心疼的。

加上王昕有张和首长孩子相像的面庞，思子过甚的他自然把父爱转嫁到王昕身上。好的学习和表演机会全赋值，生活上好吃好喝也多关照，王昕很小的时候就出来闯荡，没有健全的青春期，被这样大的首长关照呵爱，他很感激。

王昕那时候刚参军，有了点小名声，追他的人很多，其中有一个最合衬，那女孩在身心上教导他颇多，也不是粘人的类型，他们相处起来特别舒服，每月就约会一次，吃饭看电影上床一条龙，超越炮友的半熟情人关系挺好的，连首长对他的好也是她先帮咀嚼出来的。

“王昕，你们首长应该对你多少有点意思。”女孩掩着床单捞裙子和内衣，王昕帮着捞一把，递给她。

“啊？”

“啊，是啊，这摆明了就是对你有意思，我听说有些大人物，对那档子事，男风，挺上心的。”

女孩穿好了衣服，看王昕还愣着，亲亲他，“我觉得你就放松点，看看事态如何，要是你也对首长有意思，上就是了。”

“你这人怎么回事，我是你男朋友呢，怎么还...”

“想多了吧，人生那么长，我干嘛圈着一块地就在小小半径里走啊？我不会栓着你，你也别拴着我啊。”

王昕愣了愣，觉着女孩话没不对的，或者说她说的上述话全有道理。

后来王昕试探之下，呈待宰高杨似的把自己献上首长处，首长看他展露着裸露的身姿，咋舌之际第一反应是不加掩饰的愤怒，几个耳光就刮过去，说“我看错你了，小王！”

王昕哇一声哭了出来，那么多年小心翼翼摞地如山倒。

首长拿了自己外套给他盖上，慢慢跟王昕说自己为啥对他好。

首长的孩子是他的独苗，全家宝宝贝贝的掌上珠，首长心气高，养出来的孩子心气更高，大学二年级就参军，不到两年就在卫星电话那头和他爹说自己要去维和了，没想到就是最后一次通话。

出过门时还是大活人，回来的时候就微微烧焦的木匣子，上边盖国旗，首长十多年没抱过儿子，这下二十四小时抱着也没问题了。

首长夫人不相信儿子没了，一天到晚坐在家门口的树下守，祥林嫂似的逢人就说自己孩子去维和了，人很好，年底就回来了，别人一劝就发疯，首长只能把妻子送到精神病院，后来夫人也没了，半夜拿磨好了的塑胶牙刷把自己利落捅个喉穿，死了利落。

王昕这个人吧，经常都把自己的苦难放到很后，优先别人忧伤而忧伤，听到首长种种不幸，他欷歔地掉眼泪，窝在首长怀里默然下局部阵雨，外套先是汗湿的再是泪湿的。

首长说，我对你好其实也自私，我把你当了我孩子的替身，对不起。

王昕摇摇头，说是他莫大的荣幸。

行，既然首长当他是儿子，他就要有儿子的模样，平常没演出没驻外工作的时候，王昕就到首长家里打扫做饭整饬家务，做些简单的菜等着首长一块吃，首长这些年一直孤零，身边没熨帖人，冷凉一块顽石也给小王融了暖了，索性就任做了干儿子。

可后来什么事情也说不好，人心这个器皿啊盛装的情感本来就容易变质。

王昕是个特勤勉争气的主，人对他寄予厚望，他便从不马虎，严己自虐地要进步，不到一年间参加全军文艺大练兵的比赛拿的金银奖能给首长在沙盘上拟做兵棋使，大小奖状锦旗摞高成山，可不是唬人的业务好。

首长嘉奖王昕，亲自布老酒好菜设宴，老酒辣，喝多了醺人，首长点歌，说小王唱首小白杨，王昕刚唱完小白杨就在哨所旁，嘴就让首长堵了。

他俩差二十一岁，在床上的代沟也明显，首长也就嘬那么一下就往王昕身上蠕，两人都是第一回行断袖谊，屌不对口的事就这样发生，王昕笑乐又羞涩着自己用劳保配给的凡士林润滑，一手揉抚着起尖的乳头，一手青稚拙劣地戳弄穴口，处子的永结之余又足够勾人，首长插进去就惊了，前十几下王昕蹙着眉口吐嘶嘶说疼，找对位戳了眉头就松开，眼神一下就亮了，首长看他羊犊的脸升新奇的喜色和魅人的酡浓，颇有成就感，捅捅插插越发顺滑，那水润根本不是膏结凡士林呈的效果，两人一低头就看见一大根肉器搅动密匝小洞翻着水红的穴肉咕啾蘸水出入，首长摸一把王昕的腿间，把淫水抹在王昕的乳和脸颊上道：“小王你能自己出水儿？”

“我...我不知道啊...首长...干爹...真好...您的大东西真好！”王昕捏着首长盘茧的手吮在嘴里感叹。

王昕这个人到床上就很诚实，很由衷说好，他自己说荤话一来为了讨好床伴，而来煽动自我情欲，他从来都很享受爱乐。

“咻——”

王昕不晓得原来他能靠后边就高潮，咻精抛潮一小股，先浊后清贲发，男人这种动物特别容易讨好，只要你呈被征服的低小态，他也就被你征服了。

首长觉得王昕真好。

首长谈到他们的第一次还津津有味，王昕却苦了嗓喉，什么也咽不下。

原本肉厚壮实的大汉，几个月就瘦得没型了，王昕一天到晚给首长煲煮的汤汤药药填补不了，有些破罐破摔，索性他自己也不吃喝了。

李向泽趁他睡着给他打葡萄糖，王昕眼睫飞飞，迷糊间又拨扯去，好几回，手上针眼密结，后来李向泽急眼了，行苦肉计，气恼地拿针在手臂腕央划拉，王昕才悻悻喝几口粥。

一个晚上，王昕接到医院电话，说首长不行了。

赶过去，首长伸着手，像溺水的人捞纤绳一样捞，喃“孩儿啊，你都长那么大了？”

王昕演技不赖，学着首长以前给他看的孩子的视频，声音高八度脆灵灵喊爸我回来咯！

首长奔过去跪在病床前，首长的手刚搭到他脑门，人就咽气了，吁出来很长一道，监控器上拉一道长，喊出刺耳的哔提醒王昕，人没了。

李向泽陪着失魂落魄的王昕到焚化炉铲骨灰的时候，看见王昕偷抓了一把，李向泽装没看见。

灌在黑檀木匣子里的骨灰就依了首长遗言，洒在西南海。

王昕拿着骨灰找了专人烧成了石头，大抵是补汤喝多了，德性又优厚，首长的石头烧出来是乳青色，一共两颗，王昕把其中一粒小的改成吊坠，拿细细的银链穿着戴，平常就掩在高高的风纪扣下，谁也看不到。

办完丧后，王昕消失小半月，他去B市找了已经转业转型成歌手的纳木海。

那时候纳木海在草原上拍戏，整个人晒得黝黑皴糙的，军旅戏出身的导演较真，备戏的时候天天让纳木海背着轮胎跑，整个人犷野一大圈。

拉开门看到王昕满脸胡茬，眼圈墨晕般耷拉，纳木海就知道出大事了。

战斗澡以后战斗操，纳木海给王昕缠着射得腰眼酸痒屌儿火辣，骂他死爹了？

“操，王营？你他妈当我是墨啊这么个用穴研！铁杵都给你磨成针了！你倒是说句话啊！”

王昕被纳木海操了两回，还挂在纳木海腹上颤着腿肚性器和后穴涎水，浑身汗津津一下匍到纳木海肩窝。

“是啊，我死爹了！我干爹没了！”

说罢，困兽般恸哭。

纳木海知道死爹的感觉，感同身受，抚着王昕抱着他睡倒，自己卖劲儿操。

纳木海说，没事哈，我把你操得神志不清你睡一夜就好。

王昕知道纳木海也是说一就是一的1，铁血真汉子，不来虚头巴脑的，给他可劲造，精射光了，男潮出尽了，尿也嘘了，这才安生。

纳木海办完事也没劲，就着一窝荤膻和王昕睡了十几个小时，第二天导演怒了，连环追call把纳木海骂个臭头。

“哎呀导演我女朋友来了，是啊，好容易来趟草原呢，我带她见了家里人呢。”

呵，纳木海撒谎不打草稿的本事练出来了，王昕拖着酸钝的身体把床单卷起来，点小酒店里简陋的热水壶给纳木海把内裤一股脑煮了。

“操！你干嘛！今晚上我拿啥煮水泡面啊！”

纳木海拎着内裤叉腰骂王昕。

“你不知道现在的人都那么干？”王昕阴着脸蔑笑，顽劣地揉揉纳木海软瘪的鸡巴蛋。

“呕，王昕你妈的！我恨你！”

纳木海说罢又拱着他去了卫生间来了几顿操，不然不足以平怒气。

那段日子荒淫单调，除了吃喝睡欲，其余什么都多余。

“你好点了吗？”纳木海揉揉王昕的额发，对方很不屑地甩掉。

“我明天回去了，文工团要解散，我得想想出路。”王昕玩味地把燃到只剩一截指头长的烟戳到了纳木海的耻毛处，那根烟燃弯腰的弧度，和纳木海没醒来的性器一样弯，很可爱。

纳木海攥住他的手，拍拍屌上的烟灰：“要不你跟我吧，我怎么说也拍了几个小网剧，接下来套片歌也少不了，你当我经纪人呗。”

王晰站起来用性器甩纳木海的脸颊，“你想得美，白天给你当端水送茶的，帮你收钱还要帮你接业务，替你挨骂，晚上还要挨你操，有什么好处。”

“我他妈说真的哎王昕，我对你你也知道的，虽然我没怎么大富大贵...”

“看到了，看到你戴绿水鬼了！有钱人！”

王晰用掌堵住他的嘴，让他别说了。

“纳木海啊，你挺好的，真的，和我这烂人不值得。”

“你怎么是烂人呢，要不是我...要不是我勾引了你...”

纳木海想到那时候在盥洗室偷看王昕洗澡自摸，脸又烫起来，每每想，每每硬。

王昕笑笑没说啥，穿好了衣服给纳木海扔了张银行卡。

“住个好点的酒店，你就说你女朋友给你补贴的，看不下去你睡老鼠窝。”

王昕真受不了这种小酒店，他一口气把给纳木海煮内裤的热水壶扔了。

“海啊，以后别拿水壶煮水喝，脏嗓子。”

“王营大方啊，这算什么？”纳木海拿卡刷着王昕的领口。

“嫖资啊！谢谢您呐纳木海！”

王昕吻在纳木海发旋，没说再见就走了。

3.

王昕和纳木海在“心声卡位战”后台一阵寒暄，还约好下次一起吃越南馆子，后来纳木海等了很久，都没等到王昕说要去。

后来纳木海登顶首席，王昕在台下看着他，朝他比了两个“六”，纳木海skr掸上颚，表情没管理好有点油腻，给节目组捕捉到，网上哗然，说纳木海不稳重，没红就浮躁。

操，王昕蓝颜祸水。

这回舆论的火烧到了李向泽身边，王昕可坐不住了。

一水营销号说辞统一，扒出李向泽当兵前当coser的历史，其中不乏一些耽美同性的暧昧成片，更有分布在子母站上播放超百万的海苔王子CV怪物联播音频。

王晰叼着烟点开子母站，先是被赤橙黄绿青蓝紫各色弹幕晃得眼花，后又被李向泽骚里骚气的呻吟给吓住，李向泽在旁边低着头，时不时抬起来说，营长你饶了我吧。

“哟，不知道泽你叫春那么得劲啊，你啥时候教教我呗。”

李向泽是有幸听过王昕叫床的少数人，给他的营长怎么一说，李向泽很快就脑内成功了。

“平了事我再好好收拾你！”

王昕觉着这些也不算什么负面，拓宽一下大众对李向泽的认知没什么不好，没想到在著名华语色情网石榴网（虽说是色情网站，但是灌水区倒是一大堆内幕帖吗，真假难辨。）上一个ID为“西北行动”的账号，连夜扒出了李向泽曾经待在文工团的历史。

表面上看是替李向泽厘清谣言，澄清没有吸毒的事实，但深挖太多，连王昕也不能幸免。

“这个LXZ来头不小，虽没有上‘心声卡位战’首席，但是资源稳，别看混得一水央视，很糊的样子，但其实给他铺路的是他的经纪人兼老板呢。”

“楼主快说我不睡了我就蹲坑听你讲故事！给你打赏！”

“LXZ老板是以前文工团的营级干部，曾经蝉联全军文艺大练兵连续三年冠军，歌唱水平牛逼得不行，后来解散了以后自己出来单干，人脉财源牛逼得很。”

“我知道！王昕！他以前参加过Happ Voice那个男声选秀！不过很糊很糊，似乎后来参军就整个低调了！”

“嗯，他有一个幕后大金主呢，似乎是利健地产的。”

“军中大老虎？”

“对，西北那边的，金主家里原本就是兵团系老人，老子也当大官的，王昕之前去B市演出的时候享受天王待遇，独立行政套房做化妆间，妆发造型老师一行就十几个，喝的还现做的孚日山苏打水，不是牌子货哦，就是空运的，唱完了直接接国宾馆了，车牌号吓死人那种，要是是个女的，还有T姐什么事啊！”

“操，死有钱佬！”

“前阵子有人就拍到了王昕和金主的照片了，这边不要扩出去，反正我们楼里还没热。”

“西北行动”发了一张高糊的偷拍照，是王昕赤裸上身坐在酒店落地窗前依偎着一位男性的照片。

该男性脸上打了厚厚的格子码。

一石激起千层浪，有眼尖的网友马上点出神秘金主的身份。

“我靠！我想我知道这个人是谁了，楼主保重，1024！”

“西北军区，兵团系，大老虎，哇，高家！！”

“1024，楼主一生平安！”

王昕没想到这个叙述他背景的帖子传扬到了微博，在凌晨两点到三点一个小时间，热度跻身热搜前三名，转评各超3w+。

忽地从凌晨三点开始，到三点十五分，所有发布和李向泽和王昕的爆料帖的微博账号全数被清空，评论转发若火后灰渺渺于风中。

网上风声鹤唳。

李向泽的竞品方知道其惹不起，狂买其他类别的通稿占热搜，在无人置喙谁吸毒谁是不是有背景之事了。

网友把这次大规模删帖称作“75分钟神秘事件”。

后来李向泽一推新单曲，就有曾经被炸号的营销号内涵王昕是“75先生”，评论里还有不怕死循迹王昕过去的网友，但后来也被全数夷平。

王昕当然知道是谁的手笔。

艳照另一主角，他的小高总嘛。

4.  
“小高啊，有空吗？”

“有呀哥，怎么了？”

“没事，想谢谢你呗。”

高阳在办公室里接到王昕电话甭提多高兴了，立马安排秘书订了去M市的机票，见他美美的王营长咯！

王昕亲自接的机，高阳见了他想搂，王昕比个嘘指头喊停，“VIP通道都不一定安全，你小心点。”

高阳道：“75哥哥现在可是流量大担，我们这种108线平民无所畏惧呢。”

王昕打个激灵“就你，平民？拉倒吧！”

王昕想：老子第一次知道你是谁还吓得不敢射了呢，妈的。

和小高总这档子事还得从刚和纳木海上了床之后说。

王昕在床上的享乐主义，渐渐因频繁外地工作激发地更彻底，一连几个月纳木海都和他驻在外地时表演，肉体牵连媾和地如鱼得水，之后纳木海调动到其他军区文工团，两人才逐渐没那么蜜着。

高阳就是那时候闯入了王昕的视野中的。

东海慰问演出的时候，有首长临时指名要听“大海航行靠舵手”，王昕词库拮据，记忆失灵，有点慌，后来有人在舞台正前方的“为人民服务”大LED投屏歌词，王昕才渡了这一劫。

“瞎几把放啥字幕？高阳你胆子真肥！主显屏的‘为人民服务’是这么改吗？出了什么事我看你脑瓜往哪当轱辘！”

王昕看到舞台下一个一杠没星的学员兵被个高级士官骂得头臭，心里过意不去。

“其实这个小高同志发挥蛮好，大家一起合唱不是更贴心吗？首长也高兴啊。”

学员兵瑟瑟发抖抬头，啊，是个挺白净清秀的可爱男孩嘛。

桃花红眼稍，高鼻薄元宝唇，真漂亮，嘿嘿。

他多大？最多不超过20吧，浑身上下一股雏儿气息呢。

王昕还沉浸在英雄救雏的得意里不可自拔。

再过不久，这盘活嫩雏肉他就要吃光抹净咯！

小高同志是西北方面军借调过来的通讯兵，看似一直洁单纯的孩子其实和人挺有距离，一水学员兵里和乐融融间他总是自带隔离气场，柔柔呵呵笑但又藏着点蔑，风骨自有一格，不是遭人排斥，是他就爱自我放逐，这也省了王营调虎离山的功夫。

总调室充斥机械排出的塑胶废气味，王昕不是很喜欢，但胜在够隐蔽，恰好高阳下午两点到三点半这段时间值班的点，王昕就去收网了。

小英雄木着脸操持着仪器，颀长指点点拨拨，运筹帷幄，王昕吹个口哨，他就方寸大乱。

“王...王营！”高阳簌一声立，僵直身板给王昕敬礼，王昕只右嘴角勾月，眼睛眯长隙，撇了左腿背着手倚在总调室门框使着沉绒嗓拖音道：“谢谢你啊，昨天给我上字幕，不然我可得全程呐着唱了小高。”

高阳心里想，有的人穿得挺括肃然，可照样魅人心魄，营长那身海军白常服倚着鼠灰漆的不锈钢门框背手而立根本不压迫不骇人，哪有领导的模样。

他哪里敢说营长跟个白衣美人似的站在那儿，看上去挺纯的其实阅男无数了吧。

“我...我就是想让大伙儿都高兴。”

“哦，那昨天你师傅把你骂个狗血淋头，你怎么还蔫了。”

王昕步过来，娃娃机下爪那样用掌向下扣高阳肩头，高阳想妈的咋穿了作训服，作训服没肩点，感受王营不检点的揉挠，他都害赧了。

“我...”

高阳挺后悔入伍前没能找个人破处，好了吧！参军之后开荤难上加难，母猪都赛貂蝉的军营里（没有说女同志们不好），碰上个天仙一样的主，这哪受得了啊。

王昕看了看钟，两点十五分了，觉着不能高阳这场开荤破雏的课不能再拖堂。

高阳眼直勾勾盯着王营微翘的仰月唇似嘟不嘟呼气，越来越近，后来眼前突然放大了他纤眯的眼，眼睫扑闪就扫到他脸颊，这得多近，高保真拉距观测敌军堡垒能看到像素色块，但肉眼距离黏贴了王昕的面庞只是觉得瞳孔里绽星，高阳有点昏，后来王昕离开一点，他才感受到嘴唇有点凉。

那是王昕亲吻他贴过来的涎液暴露在空气里蒸发的感觉，从湿濡热烫渐凉的蒸发感。

王昕嘬了一口高阳，看到他白洁的小脸上霞还有点木愣的样子可亲可爱，又嘬一口，再嘬打算离开，小高的唇就懂了张开把他含紧了。

小孩就是学得快啊。

高阳没反应过来王昕一连串动作是在干嘛，再回过神，自己已经宽敞了作训服给王昕骑到了膝头。

王昕扯风纪扣的动作行云流水，纤细的拇食指捏紧锁到喉结地正上缘，右手几指往下扣带，“刷”一声全敞开，高阳看得眼都直了，新兵营教这个动作就是为了快速就寝外加迅速查看伤情，没想到王昕举一反三搞变形，移植到挑惹上去，一拨开排排扣子跟阅兵似的冉退，望中就是上蜜下洁的肤理，王昕到处演出，得太阳和海风厚爱，不曾晒皴，脖颈以上是紧致的蜜色，到圆领半口一下全是腻人的白，紧致的皮肉匀挺布在姿体上，惹得高阳伸出手捞摸一把，王昕看到高阳精明的脸露出迷恋的涎笑，高兴地敞开常服，把自己袒露出来。

“我得好好谢谢你啊，小高。”

王昕说这句话的时候高阳的耳蒙鼓了水似的听不清，所有注意力都聚焦在他唇上了，营长说“我”、“好”、“小高”这几个词组的时候嘴唇都是嘟起来的，小唇肚红红胖胖，韵母“o”“ao”一配齐就特色情，高阳耳廓红的发透，被王昕抓着肩头还喘大气，暗爽得要命。

高阳听王昕说就你这个值班的点咱们能来几次？

高阳说不好说。

王昕舔着高阳的下颌刷对勾，圆脸蛋上用舌尖描准星，百分百靶向狙击，低音沉嗓地诱哄高阳给他啜乳尖，王昕想，男人吃乳的方式跟指纹、DNA一样辨识度高，要是他闭着眼睛搞个凭感识人大赛他也是冠军，首长吃地方法朴素，含含嘬嘬没什么花头，就是刚直老爷们儿的吃法；纳木海没爹娘疼，对那口爱得浓重，兼具地方特色，又扯又拽还爱拧，操了一大场下来两只奶都肿一倍大，害得王昕好几天不敢穿贴身的衣服晃，要么实在要穿海魂衫和马裤表演，就得往奶尖上贴创可贴，撕下来乳晕还漫没点胶渍得他疼。

小高知识分子，吮乳那叫一个绅士，张了嘴之后不会马上吸，先用唇珠唇肚抿，啵扯点乳尖，呸了涎水往上涂，才包着唇螺旋地抽吸，王昕嗯嗯呃呃满意，晃着腰拿竖天的阴茎挨蹭到高阳的腹上撇捺，玩到兴头上王昕还用滴了前液的菇头往人家肚子上写“100”，高阳吐出乳头说“营长啊，接下来呢？”

王昕解了裤头，扔给高阳一支口服液状的透明胶条，高阳看了看便携式的可食用水感润滑剂，脸色发暗，王昕光着身体踮脚，把门踢到关紧，高阳才意识到刚刚他们就这样敞着门玩了半晌。

高阳说：“营长您胆子真肥。”

王昕：“不入虎穴焉得虎子。”

高阳暗笑，说领导您虎得一逼，顺着王昕坐在仪表排大桌子上展开的双腿间给领导舔穴，一笔笔账给他记住了。

高阳看领导腿间一屌两蛋贲张鼓球，球丸下掩着一匝小洞，边受着王昕指使涂着润滑，边喃喃到那么小吃得下吗？

王昕用脚踩着高阳肩头又用脚腕勾近他的头“穴小可我胃口大，你多大了喔都吃得下。”

高阳哪里敢说操他妈？光板学员兵那里斗得过光着身子的营级干部？

干他！

事实上王昕这个人最好对付，嘴硬是不是？穴就挺软，高阳巧舌妙口拓他的洞，扳把手似的拧他的屌子和蛋子，盘地领导下体浆糊糊，王昕想反正那么干净的小孩，不戴套也行，让他快点插，高阳小时候有点胖乎乎，那时候胖出来的法令纹见了王昕艳体就变形成饿纹，嗷呜吃着美人营长的嘴和奶子把龟头揿进去，王昕凹了肚深呼一口气，把雏儿小高的处男龟头整个含进去，小半截阴茎正巧顺着湿滑穴壁下坠，高阳啊一声，撑着仪表排桌的手溜岔就往前匍，深深操到了美人营长最里头。

“真好啊，真热，小高你真好，你动动啊。”王昕自顾挤着乳把奶尖送到他唇口，高阳迷障，跟受了蛊惑地提线木偶似的拉紧腰肌往下夯，一下比一下重，一下比一下插得深。

王昕轻呵，心想毛小子不知道蓄力，肯定不持久，正想着呢小高抖落没几下就全往他里头突突精，王昕拍拍有点蔫茄的小高说“哎呀第一次这样很不错了。”说罢就推了小高睡在地上高兴摇腰地骑起来，高阳处男小青头的火车皮褪了，冷却的马力又回活，箍着王昕的腰肢把他的穴斜套在自己阴茎上，看营长之前其貌不扬的小洞被自己撑开得水盈发粉，抽出来又能看见丰腴软肉叠裹翻出地浓彤，高阳道完了完了。

王昕有一下没一下用臀顺逆时针上下迎款，水沛地穴嘬吮着高阳的阴茎从囊球升到龟头钳牵，撑在高阳外臂的手顺上绷鲜明紧致的线条一直牵连在颈肩和锁窝处，高阳原本闭着眼，感到湿漉漉的，睁开眼睛就看到王昕发梢眉眼都沾带汗滴、红鼻浓唇朝他笑，身上也都涎滴汗液，铺雾态蒙在白了发粉的胴体上，心口三两痣，两乳尖尖红红挂了汗水，一摇撼就走在身上裂溪，汇到两人媾和之处，点线面地狎昵太立体了，高杨仰着头等营长亲吻他，好久好久王昕的嘴唇都没落下来，哦，营长射了之后屌还出男潮，高阳被喷一脸浊浊清清，伸舌头舔了舔自己下巴，确定那不是尿。

营长天赋异禀。

王昕高潮时，通常会有几十秒空白期以供神游，几十秒够他脑里游一路欲海，好好回顾以往情事。

他没听见那声咔嚓。

机房里咔嚓声不都正常吗？

高阳看到王昕摇晃震颤着身段，臀往他屌上狠狠往前扥三下，挺直了腰杆咻精液，脸上似笑似哭快速换表情，蹙眉欲哭那一瞬又憨口笑，嘴唇呈仰月又收紧，很快伏低局限了他的嘴口，王昕在高阳嘴里吃到自己腥膻，回返一些少时的羞涩，很快又调整成熟艳模样，催高阳赶紧射他里头。

高阳甜痒着腰眼子往上掼王昕，蛋都搡埋入王昕软暖紧拢的淫穴里堵，王昕身体紧紧卡着高阳一会儿，才回神说得走了。

方块数字无甚感情显示着：15:15.

“呼，真好啊小高。”王昕给高阳一个贴面吻，忽略他们交缠糊涂的肉体，上半截还是挺绅礼体面的。

“营长...”高杨嘿嘿笑着，一阵阵在王晰肩头叹气。

高阳帮着王昕打理周全好行装，目送营长出门。

“我原来还计划着能和你干到三点半，没想到提前结业了，小高啊，你下次得加加油。”

王昕说这回给他打75分。

高杨挠挠头，合着一顿操王昕还给打分？

嚯，想他高阳新兵连一路斩杀，出名的百分标兵，王昕这一激，高阳这披了羊皮的狼可按捺不住了。

 

5.

半个月后，王昕接团里通知，到西北军区做海陆文艺联合汇演的工作准备，人刚到机场，不知那儿的车马俱全迎，弄得他有点无措。

问人家是哪一块儿的兄弟，人也不说。

车是正儿八经加料过的，几杆枪的枪子打空玻璃和车身也不会轻易裂的那种，落脚的地不是军区招待所，更像是个小独栋。

王昕觉着心里没底，悬得慌。

到点了王昕就被几个西装革履的人接到排练场和当地文工团的干事对流程，上台他一攥话筒就觉得不对劲。

湛蓝麦克风其貌不扬，老美造麦工艺奇佳，麦克风的手感和出音鼎好，王昕几声试音给衬得圆融浑厚、沉瓮顺滑地，纵使行走江湖多年，王昕还是叫这遭给这么震到了。

谁啊？哪家死有钱佬啊？

王昕拧着眉头思想里排查，脑子轮转弯。

西北军区那么大阵仗的，估摸就是高家那位首长了。

王昕抖一激灵，不敢往下想。

要真是给老爷子相中了。

王昕舍不得自家首长的，也舍不得纳木海。

怎么办啊。

“王营！王营！！”

噢哟小白杨啊！

王昕看到小高跟个羚羊似的蹦愣愣朝他来，绷紧的思绪一下就松弛了。

“呀你来了？你们通讯连最近不是和R国联合军演吗？”

“我和我们连长说了我最喜欢的哥哥来看我，他看在我日忙夜忙的份上放了人。”

高阳凑近了王昕，轻轻捏捏他大腿外缘处拧了一把。

王昕咧开唇笑，回到场上接着唱，高阳在下头给他扬手打拍子，盯得他怪不好意思的。

傍晚王昕在西北军区文工团的休息室打开笔电，想看看有什么邮件事务要处理，忽然一个红标未读把他炸得军心不稳。

“十分钟后到休息室门外，会有人接你。”

附件是王昕和高阳在总调室机房媾爱的场景的监控录像截图。

王昕冷汗涔涔。

该不会真是被人捉了痛脚了？

王昕一上车就被人蒙住了眼睛，一路颠簸来去，没吃过晚饭肚子也给颠饱了，下车他还反嗳，心头回荡一副沉沉的秤砣来回撞，提心吊胆地小心行路。

他所在的位置似乎也是军区，看周遭防卫的级别，以他的营级干部头衔，估摸也仅仅是这个办公区里最虾米的。

“请进。”

王昕突然觉得自己肩头上的二毛一很不值钱。

西北军区陆军新落成的办公区回廊不短，以王昕的步幅也得走上五分钟，到尽头就看到一幢仿苏联式建筑的小楼，实用主义的平面规矩，丛生一股不可侵犯的冷峻感。

凸凸嵌嵌缀着大方格的门打开，黑红相间、洞洞深幽，门前一块红毯吐舌头，王昕站在舌尖，亦步亦趋，一阵思想斗争，他还是走入了那血盆大口里。

红木地板踏上去咔哒咔哒，更显房间内里阔敞，木质带镜面的隔断上排列各色奖杯锦旗、坦克装甲车的摆件，镜子间隙映出王昕慌张的脸，他对着玻璃揉揉脸，逼迫自己镇定。

他相好一连串说辞，首长我不能，首长，我没有这种癖好，首长...

万一高老虎真要用强呢？

王昕想自己怎么不把配枪拿来。

王十郎虎穴守节自戕？

算了算了，万一这火烧到自家首长头上...再又深度牵连把纳木海刮出来。

算了，一顿操罢了。

王昕咽咽唾沫，引颈就戮地展开小楼里最内处的门。

屋子里一股清漆和皮革的气味，想来是刚搬进来味儿还没散彻底，王昕拧眉，跺脚立正声若洪钟喊首长好，佯出不卑不亢姿态给自己鼓劲。

皮椅的椅背高，看不到背后人的真容。

王昕额角泌汗滴，垂到眼梢又不敢抹，待它挂到下颌，皮椅才转过来。

“高阳？”

“哎！王营！”高阳转过来时脚还搁在了办公桌上，一脸玩味蔑乐瞧着王昕。

王昕看到高阳狐假虎威狗仗人势气不打一处来，箭步过去拎高阳的腿往下拽，给高阳一个反制把肘叠剪到后头钳扣住了。

“你他妈的不要命了，这是高老虎办公室呐！”

王昕往后蹬着高阳的腿，后来高阳一膝头闯进狠磨了王昕的后臀，隔着裤子蹭囊球背面。

“所以邮件也是你发的？你有病啊，那是你们军区内域网，你们一小时6度排查，给人发现你盗用首长邮箱给我春照，你的脑袋想搁哪儿做轱辘？”

“我就要在高老虎办公室操您！”高阳趴低身体用下巴在王昕颈边磨蹭，时不时吹热气。

“阳阳我们快点跑啊，在哪做不是一样啊，我真不希望你把自己交代进去！”王昕想小高这瘪犊子哪儿都好，就是缺心眼，给操了一回人家惦念上了，还玩那么大发。

下次他可不敢惹雏儿了。

高阳其实挺感动，王昕吓得哆嗦还是先想到自己，不顾自己穴儿要开花了还惦念自己盗用大首长公用邮箱账号和内域网排查抓到挨枪子，哎呀王营真是的！

“我查过了，老虎明天才回来呢！”

“可门口那帮人。”

“那帮人认命令不认人的，您信不信我下个邮件，半小时后就有人在中心大堂放黄片？”

“你妈的有病啊！”

王昕其实挺感兴趣高阳那么干会不会真有人就在大堂看PORN，可以的话他能准备片源。

“营长，我爱您，就让我一次吧，我可想您了，十几天了每天都拿着您上次落下的内裤撸呢！”高阳其实是夸张说辞，他那么洁癖一人也是拿王昕的内裤撸完了洗，洗干净晾干接着撸，后来布料稀薄便轻易被撸破了，高阳就破釜沉舟设了那么个局。

王昕不知道总调室的监控特别高清，还好高阳平事两手准备，想开小差的时候就播静态画面顶上，那天赶巧了就放了静态画面监控，高阳给王昕撩拨地不行了，就打开了单线不联网的备用监控把他们的情事媾当录了下来，王昕走后天天都回顾好几回，越咂摸高阳越魔障，小飞蛾似的跌到王昕的情网里了。

“哦给你操一回你就说爱我呀，小高你的爱怎么那么容易呢？”王昕反掌逆时针拧高阳在他臀缝间磨蹭的阴茎，游鱼溜溜从高阳腋下钻出来，海军陆战队擒拿演术可不是白学的。

高阳怎么敢说他对王昕的爱就是在刚刚那一瞬间滋生的呢？

爱这种事很奇妙，可能像炒熟的麦子埋在土里，似乎永远不会发芽，日经月累遭着风霜雨露侵袭浸润才能焕发生机吐出新芽；也有可能像静置的毛衣忽然被蹂躏在掌中炸出静电噼啪，爱情不是用时间长短做刻度量的，至少高阳不是。

如果再给他一次机会，他一定不会承认的，把王昕当玩物来得比较简单。

“你都羊入虎口了，还能说不吗？来嘛昕昕，打老虎的办公室呢，多有意思啊！”

高阳虎急狼野地扯开王昕的风纪扣，对，学着王昕捏上缘，一股脑拨开，王昕笑骂他这动作跟抽狐狸筋似的，高阳看到常服里还有衬衣，眼神黯了些，“您上次就没穿衬衣啊，故意勾引我呐吧？”

高阳故意不把衬衣从上头解开，留高高锁起的颈领，从胸口解开三粒钮，把王昕的胸前扯处宽宽的菱形，下流地惦着王昕的胸乳，“您说您这男人胸脯没几两肉倒是挺结实，仔细掂掂挺趁手啊，是不是给人摸多了就发起来了？奶头比上次看到的更红了，怎么，王营没几顿操就蔫耷呀，跟没浇水的花一样没精神？”

说罢咬牙切齿面呈狰狞地往王昕乳头处用指甲挤一挤，王昕疾呼急喘着身子晃奶乳也晃，两粒红翘豆，呼吸间跟竹上珠一般摇。

“没想到你也是个狼崽子啊！行，我挺喜欢的。”王昕想揉揉高阳的脑袋，给小高一巴掌掸下去了，高阳捏着王昕下巴挤挤，骂他骚货。

“王昕，你有多少个男人？是不是每次劳军唱完了还管陪睡？你是二毛一，二毛一以上军衔起的官就能操你？”高阳抓着王昕脖颈压低，自己开着腿让王昕坐在木地板上把他的头压近，“我一杠没星的学员兵，您行行好帮含个屌呗。”

高阳以为王昕会有被侮辱的羊犊哭脸，事实上正好相反，王昕只感到激发出高阳于表面清冷孤高大相径庭地狂悖粗暴很有成就感，眯弯的细月眼向上斜睨、眼梢晕红扯着小写m字的潮嫩唇口就对着高阳的龟头吹呼，虎口捏着高阳尖棱的菇首瘪出马眼一隙，用灵活的舌尖钻，手不停往下褪又手着茎身肉皮，帮高阳露出一大颗菇头，“阳阳下次得预约隔个包皮，不然每次上膛都给囊起来，里边蓄一大堆东西久了对你也不好。”

又来了，王昕做那档子事口吐荤话，可暗里都是体恤，高阳有点受不住。

王昕坦然直洁望着高阳哦口，用唇裹齿含纳高阳笔直参天的阴茎，拿了舌头垫底贴着茎底舐出蛞蝓般湿滑地痕迹，王昕跪下的双腿叠拢自顾着挤压球囊缓释瘙痒，细嚼慢咽小高的大东西，时不时问“小高啊你爽不爽啊？”。高阳第一次被口也不知道怎么评价，只道了爽翻天灵盖。

高阳后来感龟头酸痒甜畅，发现王昕鼓囊腮帮子拿后槽牙去磨他的蘑菇，纤瘦的脸庞鼓小包，嘴唇瘪下去轻轻款，纯纯欲欲叼含见还见俏皮，玩味地挑眉使眼，引得小高骂咧咧把王昕搡到办公桌去粗野地摒开他的臀瓣一顿掴，啪啪啪掴，王昕的性器就吐一股情液，王昕其实挺喜欢被插地时候玩乐意味挨些打，只要不是太狠都行。

主要怕招印子，王昕这个人不能摸揉过度，高阳上次口唇侍弄着奶头一小圈痧瘀两天才褪，那时候恰好首长讨欢，只能关着灯任他男人亵弄，身上小男孩猥亵的痕迹没褪，又叠上成熟男人的印记，真是背德又舒坦。

“把屁股撅起来，操我还没弄你就那么湿啊，你别是长了个女穴吧。”

高阳不耐烦着抽出自己买来的水感润滑，浇淋到王昕的穴周润霈，用手扯着王昕的臀瓣往外拉，小嫩穴从哦嘟到展扩一些就能看见里头的穴壁企图缩紧，人字交错地收拢，指头掏进去，润滑剂和淫水都汨汨分泌出来，越掏越多，高阳狞笑，用中指搔刮王昕会阴处连接囊球的那一线顺筋，往上弹拨一阵，王昕就低吟拐了个高音，特别投情有味。一阵挑惹间，王昕的脸给高阳按在高老虎桌上的红头文件上碾，他咽咽口水，从缝隙里看到一些区域战略部署，决定忘个一干二净。

忽着王昕就感到后穴蠕一阵阵微波，从外到内把他舔得软骨脊，高阳舌头和指头轮番进犯王昕的湿烫暖穴，搅捣滋滋唧唧的淫响，惹得王昕生津斜着口涎揪拎奶头嗯嗯，说小高阳快点插哥哥。

高阳从王昕的蝴蝶骨一直把亲吮延绵到肩胛，握持尖耸直挺的阴茎扯阔王昕的淫穴把自己的龟头包覆进去，分泌情液的穴壁韧韧弹滑，往内拖吮着高阳的茎体，王昕嗯声沉腹收缩穴，高阳就直接顺溜沉到了王昕内部中段，只消往里头夯撞再抽出来浅插，王昕就晃着臀往上循，说怎么不插了，还要啊。

王昕话语刚落，高阳就虎野狂插起来，菇头故意抽出一直到穴褶边研磨，才蘸着王昕穴口间的淫水整根狠撞，抽着王昕的两只腕子交叉叠，跟骑马似的笃笃操干，王昕觉着偶尔被那么狠插还挺爽利，舔着唇阖眼moew音叫，男低音叫床那可是淬了毒的棉花糖，蓬空飘渺甜沙沙，越吃越上瘾，吃多了就被麻翻了，高阳故意也猫低腰听王昕小声低叫，妈的听得他鸡皮疙瘩跳，酸骚感从耳蜗侵扰到乳头腰侧腰脊再到阴囊，咻声蹿到整根阴茎，最终又化成凶猛澎湃地力量，捣入王昕的穴央。

王昕压低腰肢，一溜曲婉的腰线婉约盈盈，腰谷因为操捣笑出腰窝，盛着高阳和他自己的汗水，臀部是精巧翘挺的圆桃，毛茸茸地裹汗之后就渐变晕染了真桃的潮粉，上头生了高阳掴上去的掌印发白，粉白惹爱，高阳期间总忍不住把屌抽住来低下头咬他屁股，或者用龟头戳那些掌印，王昕见停了操整个人都低气压，似怒非怒抓着高阳的屌头掐，要他快点干。

高阳被他这么一凶，整个人都阴云扣首，暗哑着嗓子把王昕狠搡，狠狠挤到王昕里头又从王昕身后捂拢他的乳狎昵大力揉抚，用食指中指钳王昕的乳头，王昕给高阳拱地站不稳，整个人开着腿失重翘着小腿，高阳就势抓住他脚肚子提拎，噗噗啪啪奸他，王昕昏头晃脑四肢乱扑棱，落了水一般无助，到处打，觉得肚下坠暖酸，阴囊汇甜痒，上下集会到马眼，穴里快活壁也被凌辱地爽麻难当，正想畅快出精。

后来他手边打翻的相框叫他一下就蔫垂。

“你...你是...”

相框里是高老虎的全家福，一水油绿军服，最旁有个小肉孩，长着不高兴的羊犊脸。

“我，我也姓高啊，对啊，高老虎是我老子呢。”

高阳呵呵呼呼地急喘，拉着王昕狼吻，从舌底侵犯到上颚，唇里春外搅个遍，王昕嗯嗯呃呃蹙眉，想挣扎，后来无果，小孩吻他虔诚，操地起劲儿，他舍不得了。

最后王昕给高阳揿着尾脊地连环盘操，阴茎被压着肚子底，只能靠后穴被甜甜奸出高潮，高阳随后捏着自己囊球把子孙嘘在王昕湿滑紧凑的暖穴里，也知道王昕高潮以后嘴唇嘟圆颈渴，想喝水，就含着一呷龙井给王昕渡过去，顺便又吃豆腐多嘬几口美人唇。

“你，你妈的，你...你骗我啊！”

王昕这回高潮没出精，整根性器还瘪堵着参天怒指，高阳抚了抚有些瘪垂的阴茎没几下，仗着年轻又复苏如虹，很亲昵挨着王昕抱，“我哪有骗你，你说说。”

也是，高阳从头到尾也没对他说过自己身份，全军姓高、一杠没星的学员兵遍地都是，谁知道他恰好勾搭的就是高老虎的小儿子呢？

“我得走了。”

王昕想小公子泄了，他这个肉便器的职责也尽到了，老虎屁股摸不得，他晓得的。

“是谁说的不入虎穴焉得虎子？”

高阳揿了按钮，投影帘就挂下来自动播放刚刚他们旖旎情事的映画，王昕拧过身，脸色不好看。

“我他妈是小穴勾虎子，行吗？”

王昕掐着高阳的脖颈跳到他身上，连环骂了几句妈的妈的妈的，高阳捧抱着王昕的屁股扇，拱到窗台去把窗子展开，外头的卫兵巡逻经过，留下归整的踏步声，王昕有点怯，“阳阳抱我进去呀，我怕...”

“怕什么，我在，哥，你还没射呢。”高阳用口揪撷王昕的耳廓，反着抱着王昕张开腿加载窗台，王昕就凭这小穴为支点给高阳启撬进去，王昕前一遭已经有些无力，后来这么个玩法，他根本就不敢乱动，高阳仗着执掌他安全恣意玩闹，只一手箍着王昕的肚另一手拿了高老虎的印鉴往王昕身上揿，左右脸颊各盖一个，颤漾微浪的腰杆上盖了两小排，张弛间微笑的腰窝也落了两个，羞潮真桃的粉臀又按两个，按完了高阳还特温柔地拍拍。

“你妈的我又不是待仔的猪！给我上什么戳！”

“你呀是我高阳床上的骚狐狸，我就盖！”

高阳学着王昕眯眼睛，细长的桃花眼泛凶光，接着王昕就给他抓回来按在办公桌上开腿狂夯，不仅仅架空着的臀被拍扇，连胸前的奶房和乳尖也被掴地噼啪发红。

“让你欺负我，让你骑我！王昕你个骚狐狸！”

“呜呜呜，你怎么能骑我、连你也笑话我。”

“王昕你不准走！”

“咋了咋了谁是肉便器啊！怎么感觉还是我把你给奸了！”王昕摸着高阳的面颊，指头延绵到小男孩的后脑勺往下扣，小口咬舐高阳的鼻尖。

“呜呜你不是肉便器，我想让你给我当老婆！”

“你妈的我可是带把的！”

“带把的还不是让我操！”

“操你妈的！你！！！”

王昕被扳折了腿压到肩头，高阳一边哭得打嗝一边操弄他，口里说不要走。

“王昕你个骚浪贱的一走就要给我戴绿帽！去慰问演出唱完了就给操是不！你那么好看那么骚人又心软，只要是个人长得有点模样跟你撩骚你就给操是不？一个加强排的鸡巴都堵不住你的骚穴是不！还好你不是女的，要是打仗了给人掳走，可不得给人轮了，人肉俄罗斯轮盘的玩法，你一个拳头攥一个屌，嘴里吃两个，腋窝两个，腿窝两个，小穴也能塞两个，妈的！妈的！一次一个班的人都能插你！你这个骚货！”

王昕不知道高阳变态起来不要命，口吐连荤脏得他听不下去，后来不知怎么地给高阳操地咻精，咻一小弧抛特别高又急，呼呼喝喝喘疾风，奶子也给高阳啃肿唾涎涂艳色，王昕射了以后脑子就模拟出同时好几个人操他的样子，首长操他的嘴、高阳和纳木海轮番奸他的穴...似乎李向泽也对他有意思，远远站着对着他撸，啊，他被这种环顾充满爱欲地凌辱幻想折磨透顶，很快又要及巅，嗯呜呜饮泣鲠喉，呻吟地变音，开口斜涎地吮指，胸乳晃奶房，震颤到腰肢再到臀，吸腹螺旋吮着高阳的鸡巴往上款迎，穴儿越吃越欢，簇拥束紧了似的有小手攥高阳的菇头和茎体，高阳看他阴茎掸摆狂舞，紫涨怒伸，分泌一点清，知道营长要出男潮吹，马上开着他老子的茶盅给王昕等着，王昕吁咻一点浊白，直接就泄潮在茶盅里，醒点神就把高阳揍了几拳，骂他恶心。

高阳还佯扮要喝的样子，王昕大骂道：“你敢喝！你喝了以后就不许操我亲我！”

“别介！我不喝还不成吗，哥，你现在亲我。”

王昕摇摇头，搂着他的小孩哄了起来。

“那时候真他妈爽啊。”

高阳叫了客房服务，90块一团的高价冰淇淋一口气各来一球，喜滋滋叠着腿坐在床上吃，王昕趴着一动不动，手都跟坠了秤砣似的，一但上了高阳的床，王昕可真的下不来了，五年过去，小高阳体力如日中天，王昕有些下滑趋势，实在难接。

“我也吃点。”王昕蠕蠕嘴皮。

“你要什么口味，香草不错，来啊——”高阳爬过去给王昕送勺。

“啊——”

高阳也就这时候能装个孩子了。

“哥，我又换女朋友了。”

“这回是个家里从商的，也是搞地产的，长得高高瘦瘦，眼睛有点弯弯，有点你的模样，挺可爱的，我想着要是处得不错...以后见你可能就更少了。”

王昕知道高阳和他不会有结果，大老虎的崽子也是小老虎，高老虎退了权位，有大高顶，但财源还得依仗家里老幺擎动，高阳和什么人在一起，不是他自己说了算的。

王昕摸摸高阳脑袋，很珍爱吻在发旋。

“再来一次。”

“你不是很累了吗？”高阳说是这么说，手已经掀开了被子。

王昕叼着吊坠送吻，希望他的男孩子能吸点首长官气，否极泰来。

李向泽在公寓的露台抽烟，远远就望到一台limo破开夜幕若暗海游鲨潜伏在楼下，看王昕戴墨镜从车里出来，他就拧开了瓦斯炉热汤。

王昕开门的时候已经闻到少许幽香。

“茵陈乳鸽汤啊。”王昕换一副面孔，但难掩疲态，走路一挪一顿都是折磨。

李向泽点点头，王昕经过他的时候闻到少少辛辣凛冽的古龙水气息，敛起不悦，给王昕盛汤。

“事平了。”

“我知道。”

“泽泽啊，下周再教我你那个什么‘亚拉那一卡’吧，营长很累。”

“不...不必了吧...我已经把字母站的视频都删了。”

“为什么呀，多可爱！”

“给我个重新做人的机会嘛！”

李向泽捂着脸不要王昕再说了。

王昕洗过澡之后穿着睡袍趴在床上，看缓存在手机里李向泽之前的所谓“羞耻黑历史”，但其实他觉得没什么不好，自主豁胆地狂放的青春期，总比被迫流连红灯酒常要和煦多了。

门口传来叩叩音，王昕喊进来，李向泽就带着药膏和医用手套进来了，王昕把头埋在枕里，李向泽青春期各色怪叫的春叫在空气里尤为刺耳，但听见“丢你老母，丢你”的时候王昕还是忍不住笑了。

李向泽暗着脸往王昕后穴推栓剂，之后用棉球轻轻拭穴周，慢吞吞吹呵。

“你知道的吗泽，我小时候去你们南边闯的时候，第一句脏话学得就是‘丢你’！”

“营长...”

“你在我这真好，今晚能过来睡吗？”

“好呀，但是不能弄了，你那里真的...”

李向泽不知道怎么说，觉得自己窝囊，平个事还要王昕出面，还...

他对幕后那位神秘金主实在好奇，但也不敢问，算了最好不知道，今后落力突围，为王昕争口气！

“泽泽，下个月就是公司成立一周年，我们半年会好吗？”

“好呀，什么主题？”

“动画挺好的，我要看你cos那个什么恋爱总裁来着？或者阴阳师？”

“我不！”

“哎呀那我陪你，我cos怪盗基德吧？穆也行啊！”

李向泽脑补了一下，有点馋。

“穆不行，衣服不好脱，那就怪盗基德吧。”王昕补充一句，昏呼呼低酣起来。

李向泽却一夜无眠。

fin


End file.
